mewmewpowertokyomewmewfandomcom-20200216-history
Aoi Shibuya
Aoi Shibuya is a character from the spin-off manga Tokyo Mew Mew Au Lait, and a main protagonist of the series. He is the first of the Mew Mews to be introduced. Plot Tokyo Mew Mew Au Lait Aoi is first introduced as a popular classmate to Anzu Hinata. He is presented as a loner who refuses to attend his class Halloween party, walking away from the students inviting him with barely a glance; despite his rude departure, the girl students all remark how handsome and cool he is once he leaves. Anzu is the only one in the group not preoccupied with him, preferring to look at Komodo Dragons on her phone. Later, when Anzu is grabbed by a male stranger, Aoi shoves him out of the way and runs with her to safety. After recovering his breath, he says that he was forced to come to the Halloween party because if he didn't, not very many girls would come. Anzu tells him that he's cool, but he says that he isn't very cool because he isn't really good at anything. He tells Anzu that she's the cool one because he saw her rescue a woman who was being harassed by the aforementioned male stranger. At a mid point in the first chapter, a gelatinous monster begins wreaking havoc in Tokyo. Anzu is seen being almost crushed by falling steel beams and Aoi, who is nearby, jumps to push her out of the way. He transforms into his Mew form halfway through. After his initial shock and confusion, he grabs hold of Anzu and leaps them both to safety. more to come... Personality Aoi is quiet, composed, and almost cold to others when in public and at school. He seems unconcerned with his popularity amongst the female students and has no interest in socializing. He can, however, act exuberant in stressful situations; when he first transforms into a Mew Mew, he yells and spastically grabs at his tail and ears in shock. He is quick to rescue Anzu before transforming also implying that, though he seems cold and uncaring, he is actually compassionate. Additionally, despite his popularity, Aoi is weak at athletics, has average grades, and doesn't have any special talents or plans for the future. Appearance Civilian Aoi has mid-length black hair that falls in his face and down his neck. He is seen mostly in his school uniform - a dark blazer and a white button down shirt with plaid slacks and a belt, though it seems he forgoes the plaid tie that other students wear in favor having his two top buttons open. Mew Mew When Aoi is transformed, his hair gains two blond streaks along with cat ears and a striped tail. He wears a black crop top and tight black pants with a belt and collar, both having a leopard spot pattern. His collar is topped off with a small bell. He also wears two black elbow pads and black half-gloves. Abilities At the time of writing, little is known about Aoi's abilities, except that he's fused with an Iriomote Wildcat. In his Mew Mew form, he is shown to be able to jump far distances and can grow his nails into claws to attack. At this time, he has not been shown with any weapons. Trivia *Aoi is named after the Shibuya Train station in Tokyo, the first stop of the Ginza subway line. Ryusei Kanda is the only other Mew named after a station in this line. *There are rumors of him being almost scouted by talent agents constantly. It's considered a wonder that he isn't in show business already *Aoi first appears wearing a form of wireless earphones, similar to airpods; some believe this is evidence of him being rich and insufferable. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga characters Category:Mew Mews